Loyalty-Punkte
Wofür braucht ihr Loyalty-Punkte (LPs)? (Sanrio) Loyalty Punkte (auch “LPs” oder “SLPs” genannt) könnt ihr im Spiel “Hello Kitty Online” ausschließlich in der Item Mall für bestimmte Dinge ausgeben. Beispielsweise für * 1 Farm Zertifikat für eine HKO Farm Level 4 für 1250 LPs: das ist sehr wichtig und wird in HKO für den Spielfortschritt aber der Stadt London unbedingt gebraucht! Ein Farm Zertifikat für eine Farm Level 8 für 3500 LPs (optional ist nicht "nötig", mag aber später einmal wichtig werden, wenn Tokyo zum Spiel dazukommt; eine Farm Stufe 4 ist zuerst nötig, damit später auf eine Farm Stufe 8 "upgegradet" werden kann * individualisierende Kleidungsstücke für eure Spielfigur * Änderung der Hauttönungen für je 1000 LPs * andere Gesichter oder auch Schminke und lustige Wangen-Bemalungen für je 2000 LPs * Accessoires wie Brillen, Hüte oder Handtaschen für unterschiedlich viele LPs * verschiedenste interessante Haarstile für die HKO-Spielfigur; per Stück 3000-7000 LPs (nur ein “purple Pixie hairstyle” kostet 2000 LPs) Wollt ihr die Item-Mall-Gegenstände vernünftig beschrieben sehen, dann geht das leider nur auf Englisch, da seit dem Einstellen des deutschen Supports auch immer weniger Übersetzungen auf Deutsch in HKO zu finden sind. Beim Neustart von HKO ist im kleinen Auswahlfenster für die Bildschirmgröße unten auch die Sprache wählbar, dort müßt ihr "English" auswählen... Wenn ihr Item-Mall Gegenstände kauft und den Kauf bestätigt habt, klickt danach im Spiel HKO rechts unten auf den Button “Warenausgabe”. Dort solltet ihr sofort das Icon von dem gekauften Gegenstand in einem der Inventar-Slots finden. Für Farmen sind das “Farm Certificates”. Sobald ihr die gekauften Items im Inventar rechtsklickt, werden sie angewendet, angezogen oder verbraucht. Die neue Farm könnt ihr auch nach dem Aktivieren erst dann "sehen", wenn ihr beim Farm-Manager/Farm-Verwalter diese neue Farm auch noch auswählt und damit "installiert". Es kann immer nur eine Frisur, ein Gesicht oder eine Hautfarbe an der Spielfigur angezeigt werden. Die alten Frisuren, Gesichter, Hautfarben verschwinden (!) bei Anwendung einer neuen Variante für immer. Ihr könnt also nicht nach einem Aktivieren einer neuen Frisur, Gesichts-Mimik oder Hautfarbe einfach wieder auf die vorherige Möglichkeit zurück-wechseln! Kleidung, Waffen, Tools und ähnliche Gegenstände verschwinden jedoch nicht; die alten wandern beim Umziehen wie gewohnt nur ins Inventar. An Farmen könnt ihr mehrere haben, aber auch nur immer eine davon aktiv auswählen - die höchst-stufige ist am sinnvollsten. Geht nach dem Aktivieren (Rechtsklick auf das Zertifikat in eurem Inventar) einer neuen Farm zum “Farmverwalter” und wählt dort rechts den Button “Farmverwaltung” aus. Klickt auf die neu gekaufte Farm, dann bekommt ihr sie beim Betreten der Farm erst zu Gesicht und könnt sie verwenden. Das Lager verschwindet dadurch nicht! Aber räumt sicherheitshalber euer Haus aus, die Möbel könnten eventuell gefährdet sein. Auch alle aktuell angebauten Pflanzen werden nicht auf die neue Farm übertragen. Achtung beim "Downgraden"! Wählt ihr eine niedrigstufigere Farm aus als die aktuelle, kann das Haus dadurch auf Nimmerwiedersehen verloren gehen! Wofür sind LPs nicht zu gebrauchen: Alle “besonderen” Item-Shop-Sachen wie Spezial-Item-Shop-Haustiere, andere Farm-Styles für Lvl 4+8, alle Item-Shop-Häuser, alle Item-Shop-Einrichtungsstücke, der Auto-House-Builder, die Sonder-Zug-Tickets für Langzeitgebrauch, die Pet-”Nanny”, die funktoniellen “Items”, vollständige Set-Kleidung, viele Einzel-Kleidungsstücke und Spezial-Stäbe können nur für reales Geld erworben werden. Wieviel Loyalty Punkte / LPs habt ihr gerade: Eure aktuellen bisher gesammelten Loyalty Punkte seht ihr, wenn ihr auf der Sanriot-Town-Seite http://www.sanriotown.com/main/index.php?lang=de einloggt und etwas wartet. Dann sollte in dem Kästchen mit rosa Schrift, das danach aufpoppt, unter “Mein Konto” und “Profil-Informationen” der Punkt “Sanrio Loyalty Points: xxx” mit eurer aktuellen Punkte-Anzahl für euren HKO-Charakter stehen. Im Spiel HKO seht ihr nach dem Einloggen euren Loyalty-Punkte-Stand auf der ersten Seite, die sich öffnet, wenn ihr den Button “Item Mall” rechts unten oder auch links oben auf dem Schieber unter den dynamischen Werten eurer Spielfigur anklickt. Die Item-Mall könnt ihr außerhalb des Spiels erreichen, indem ihr nach dem Einloggen auf der Sanrio-Town-Seite http://www.sanriotown.com/main/index.php?lang=de auf “HKO Profile” bzw. “Game Online Profil” in Hellrot in der Menüzeile (3. Punkt von links) klickt und euch dort wie ins Spiel HKO einloggt (@hellokitty.com oder anderen von euch gewählten Sanrio-E-Mail-Anhang bitte nicht vergessen!). Dann wählt ihr “International” aus und klickt links oben auf “Dream Shop”. Dort öffnet sich die Item-Mall, und ihr seht auch wieder die Loyalty Punkte sowie einige andere Daten eurer Spielfigur. Fehler in der offiziellen Liste: http://www.sanriotown.com/main/loyalty/about_loyalty_de.htm Wie ihr bei der deutsch-sprachigen Loyalty-Liste sicher gleich auf den ersten Blick erkennt, ist dort nicht alles korrekt - beispielsweise steht da: “Log-in … 40 … 40 pro Tag … Wenn du dich bei Sanriotown einloggst, erhältst du 1 Punkt.” Dabei dürfte es sich um Übersetzungsfehler handeln, denn man sieht weiter unten, daß die Liste noch teilweise auf Englisch ist, und auf der englisch-sprachigen UK-Liste steht dazu: “Login … 40 … 40 per day … Each time you login to SanrioTown or Hello Kitty Online, you will get 40 point”. http://www.sanriotown.com/main/loyalty/about_loyalty_de.htm Ob das noch geändert wird, ist sehr fraglich, da die deutschen Teile von HKO und Sanrio Town leider - offensichtlich aus Kosten-Einspar-Gründen - eher noch mehr vernachlässigt werden… Seit Ende 2010 das E-Mail-System umgestellt wurde, gibt es außerdem keine Loyalty Punkte mehr durch E-Mail-Schreiben. Hier die wichtigsten Möglichkeiten, LPs in HKO zu erlangen: * Registrierung: 250 LPs - einmalig Registriert ihr euch bei Sanrio-Town (um HKO zu spielen), bekommt ihr nach einiger Zeit, 250 LPs gutgeschrieben. Diese Anfangs-LPs erhaltet ihr nur einmal. Achtung: bis diese 250 Anfangs-LPs eingelangt sind, können einige Tage vergehen, nachdem ihr euch registriert und das Spiel gestartet habt! * Einloggen auf Sanrio-Town: 40 LPs, pro Tag max. 40 LPs, das sind pro Woche max. 280 LPs Fürs Einloggen auf der Sanrio-Town-Homepage http://www.sanriotown.com/main/index.php?lang=de fürs Forum, fürs Bloggen, um E-Mails abzurufen, Minigames zu spielen und anderes, gibt’s 40 LP. Es können durch Einloggen aber maximal 40 Punkte pro Tag “verdient” werden. Früher gab das Einloggen 1 LP; maximal 3 täglich. * Sanrio-Blog-Eintrag schreiben: 50 LPs, pro Woche max. 100 LPs (= 2 Einträge) Schreibt ihr einen Blog-Eintrag in eurem eigenen kostenlosen Sanrio-Blog (zuerst einloggen, dann oben in der Menüzeile auf “Blog” klicken), gibt’s dafür 50 LPs. Aber mehr als 2 Blog-Einträge pro Woche werden nicht (mehr) angerechnet, das sind 100 LPs. Kommentare in Blogs von anderen Usern zählen dabei nicht, und Nicht-Sanrio-Blogs selbstverständlich genausowenig. Früher wurden übrigens bis zu 3 Posts am Tag angerechnet, dafür mit nur je 2 Punkten, und maximal täglich 6 Punkten - das führte seinerzeit bei manchen Usern zu Unsinns-”Blog-Spam”… * Dream-Studio-Videos: Dream-Studio-Video hier bei Sanrio-Town ansehen: 5 LPs, pro Tag max. 15 LPs (3 Videos), das sind pro Woche max. 105 LPs Dream-Studio-Video hier bei Sanrio-Town zu den eigenen Favoriten hinzufügen: 5 LPs, pro Tag max. 15 LPs (3 Videos), das sind pro Woche max. 105 LPs Dream-Studio-Video hier bei Sanrio-Town als Empfehlung an einen Freund schicken: 5 LPs, pro Tag max. 15 LPs (3 Videos empfehlen), das sind pro Woche max. 105 LPs Wie geht das: Oben auf der Sanrio-Town-Seite seht ihr in der Menü-Leiste in Hellgrün den Menüpunkt “Dream Studio”; wenn ihr dort draufklickt, könnt ihr von Usern selbstgemachte Slide-Shows oder eingesandte Videos ansehen, indem ihr auf das Bild des Videos klickt. Wichtig: ihr müßt euch auf Sanrio-Town einloggen, damit eure Punkte angerechnet werden! Direkt unter jedem Video steht: “Favorites: … Zu den Favoriten hinzufügen”, und ganz rechts unten steht: “Versende dieses Video an deine Freunde: Dein Name (optional): An e-mails: (trennen mit Komma) & Persönliche Nachricht (optional)”. Früher gab es übrigens nur 1 LP pro Video ansehen/als Favoriten eintragen/an Freunde empfehlen - maximal 3 per Tag für jede dieser 3 Aktionen. * Ein Sanrio-Quiz abschließen: 5 LPs pro Tag, das sind pro Woche max. 35 LPs (= 7 x Quiz spielen). Früher gab’s dafür 1 LP pro Spiel, max. 3 täglich. Oben auf der Sanrio-Town-Seite seht ihr in der Menü-Leiste in Dottergelb den Menü-Punkt “Quiz-Zentrale”. Wenn ihr darauf klickt, kommt ihr zum Sanrio-Quiz-Center. Rechts oben (unter dem Menü-Punkt “Triff die Charaktere”) findet ihr in Gelb-Weiß den Punkt “mehr Tests” für mehr Quiz-Abwechslung. Nicht vergessen: damit die Loyalty-Punkte fürs Quiz-Spielen angerechnet werden, müßt ihr auf Sanrio-Town zuerst eingeloggen. * Ein Sanrio-Game-Center-Spiel spielen: 4 LPs, pro Tag max. 20 LPs (= 5x spielen) , pro Woche max. 140 LPs. Früher gab’s für ein Spiel nur 1 LP, aber es wurden auch 5 pro Tag angerechnet. Oben auf der Sanrio-Town-Seite seht ihr in der Menüleiste in Hellblau den Menü-Punkt “Mini-Spiele” oder “Games”. Wenn ihr darauf klickt, kommt ihr zum “Sanrio Game-Center”. Zum Spielen müßt ihr eingeloggt sein Wenn ihr die Spiele bis zum Ende durchspielt, wobei es egal ist, welchen Score ihr erreicht, und nachher (unbedingt!) die Punkte abschickt, dann erhaltet ihr per Spiel 4 LPs angerechnet. Bei jedem Spiel steht irgendwo “Punkte absenden” oder ähnliches, wenn es beendet ist. Es kann allerdings sein, daß es noch ein oder zwei Spiele gibt, bei denen durch einen Bug dieser Punkt fehlt; die werden leider auch nicht für Loyalty-Punkte-Gewinn angerechnet! Meidet diese Spiele lieber... * In HKO Ingame beim Minigame-Manager spielen: 4 LPs, pro Tag max. 20 LPs (= 5x spielen) , pro Woche max. 140 LPs. Früher wurde das mit 1 LP angerechnet, maximal aber 5 per Tag; das stand nicht in der Loyalty-Punkte-Liste. Wenn ihr ins Spiel “Hello Kitty Online” einsteigt, findet ihr in den Städten Sanrio Harbour, Florapolis, London, Paris und Beijing je einen (gelb angezogenen) NPC, der “Minigame-Manager” heißt. Wenn ihr bei ihm die Flashgame-Spiele spielt, die identisch mit den Game-Center-Spielen hier auf der Sanrio-Seite sind, und (unbedingt!) dort nach Beenden eines Spiels die Punkte absendet, erhaltet ihr dafür je 4 LPs für ein Spiel angerechnet - egal, wie gut oder schlecht euer Score ist. Weiters gibt’s Loyalty-Punkte für: * In HKO Ingame bei einem “Game Master Event” mitmachen: diese Events finden ab und zu statt, sind in Englisch gehalten, und man kann dort bei einem “Sieg” unterschiedlich viele Loyalty Punkte gewinnen. Den GM-Eventkalender könnt ihr hier einsehen: http://www.hellokittyonline.com/component/jevents * Wenn ihr selbst ein Dream-Studio-Video erstellt: 80 LPs, pro Woche aber max. 80 LPs. Das brachte früher nur 2 LPs und maximal 6 pro Tag… * Wenn euer selbstgemachtes Dream-Studio-Video als “Editor’s pick” ausgewählt wird (worauf ihr keinen Einfluß habt und es wurde schon lange nichts mehr ausgewählt): 800 LPs, pro Woche max. 800 LPs * Wenn euer Blog zum “Blog der Woche” ausgewählt wird (worauf ihr keinen Einfluß habt, und es wurde schon lang nichts mehr ausgewählt): 6000 LPs - einmalig. Ob deutsch-sprachige Blogs dabei überhaupt eine Chance haben, ist zu bezweifeln, denn es gibt fast nur noch englisch-sprachige HKO-GMs * Wenn ihr im Sanrio-Game-Center oder im Spiel HKO ingame beim Minigame-Manager ingame bei einem Spiel in die Top-100-Ränge kommt (Punkte absenden bloß nicht vergessen!), erhaltet ihr 10 LPs, pro Woche maximal 10 LPs. Schafft ihr es sogar in die Top 5, dann gibt’s dafür 20 LPs (pro Woche maximal 20 LPs). Gelingt euch Rang 1, bekommt ihr 200 LPs (pro Woche maximal 200 LPs), für Rang 2 gibt’s 100 LPs (pro Woche maximal 100 LPs) und für Rang 3 erhaltet ihr 50 LPs (pro Woche maximal 50 LPs).